powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ophi
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} Serpent Silver |-|2= Serpent King (Evil) |-|3= Serpent King (Good) }} 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= Ophi is Serpent Silver, the Silver Ranger of the β-Squad Rangers. From the Ophiuchus System, Ophi's people eschewed emotions, but he was able to escape before they were taken. He is a thief, a partner to Balan. Ophi is later compromised and corrupted by a general named Miyanba. His betrayal also leads to the corruption of his Cosmo Blaster and his Power Orb, allowing him to transform into Serpent King. He retains this power after being freed from Miyanba's control. Character History Early Life Meeting Balan When Ophi met Balan, he decided Balan was the key for him to be able to rescue his family. Balan and Ophi become partners in thieving against the Neo Alliance of Evil, becoming known as the two-man Team RHLJ who were branded with a combined five million Zanabatar bounty by the Neo Alliance. Personality to be added Powers and Abilities ;Paralytic Snake Eyes : Ophi has the ability to paralyze other living beings for as long as he can maintain eye contact with them. When using this ability, his eyes will become green and snake-like in appearance, and seals of the eye will appear in front of the victims. However, a more powerful opponent, like Scor, can break free of the paralyzation by destroying the seal. He can also send a shock blast from his eyes to knock others off. During his brainwashing, he is shown to be able to control the movements of his paralyzed target as well, as he was able to force a paralyzed Echidna into pointing her weapon at herself. Forms - Serpent King= |-|1= |-|2= After being brainwashed by Miyanba, Ophi's Ophiuchus Orb becomes corrupted. Inserting this Power Orb into his Cosmo Blaster turns the transformation device into the Dark Cosmo Blaster, which allows Ophi to transform into this form. In this form, his suit is covered in purple and yellow garb, with the snake emblem on his head partially painted red and his Cosmo Sickle adopting a darker color scheme. Serpent King possesses powerful abilities previously lacked by Serpent Silver, including using the scarf around his neck to restrain his targets, as well as firing a powerful beam blast from the snake eye ornament on his chest. After being freed from Miyanba's control, he can now use this form in full control. He now uses the regular Cosmo Blaster. While he keeps his garb, he retains everything else from Serpent Silver. Arsenal *Power Orbs **Dark Ophiuchus Orb **Black Hole Orb *Cosmo Buckle *Cosmo Blaster *Dark Cosmo Blaster (when evil) *Dark Artillery (when evil) **Dark Sickle (when evil) *Cosmo Artillery **Cosmo Sickle Attacks *'Unnamed Finisher:' Serpent performs a powerful blast attack with the (Dark) Cosmo Blaster, by using the Dark Ophiuchus Orb. *'Snake King Crush': Serpent King performs a powerful blast attack with the Cosmo Blaster, by using the Black Hole Orb. *'Venom Whirl': Serpent King performs a powerful slash attack with the Cosmo Sickle, by using the Dark Ophiuchus Orb. }} Behind the Scenes * Of the 88 modern constellations, he represents , "The Snake-Bearer" Notes *Much of his personality and backstory takes inspiration from Drax the Destroyer from the Guardians of the Galaxy films. *Ophi is the first Ranger since (Megaforce Black) of to have a snake motif. *Ophi is the first Silver Ranger to be on the core team. *Ophi is the first Silver Ranger to be brainwashed by the villains since of . *Ophi is the first Silver Ranger since and Z.J. (High Seas Silver) to have an enhanced form. Category:Male Category:Silver Ranger Category:Heroes Category:Power Rangers Space Patrol